


Still alive, we have fun

by My_Dear_Feather



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alphas showing up, Claiming, Cody wants to reign, Cody: not in the corridor!, Dogma is still shy, FINALLY Dogma has his time!, Fives and Wolffe just want to talk, Fluff, Hardcase is so nice with him, Jesse is drunk, Jesse wants him SO MUCH, Kissing, Kix in white blacks, M/M, Roleplay, Tup is sleepy, and he’s cute, but he is a good medic too, but he made some progress, he wants his Kix, heart beat and praises, poor Rex, so he will have him, too handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Going to the 79th to have a drink and relax after a tough battle, or celebrate a well-deserved victory wasn’t surprising for clones, and not uncommon. However, that evening, if Fives joined Tup, Jesse and Kix in the famous bar, it was because of the rendezvous Wolffe had given them earlier that day. He seemed to have something attractive and important to ask them.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Dogma & Hardcase (Star Wars)
Kudos: 27





	1. The 104th barracks’ party

Going to the 79th to have a drink and relax after a tough battle, or celebrate a well-deserved victory wasn’t surprising for clones, and not uncommon. However, that evening, if Fives joined Tup, Jesse and Kix in the famous bar, it was because of the rendezvous Wolffe had given them earlier that day. Happy to finally see the 104th again, Fives hurried to go to Corusant’s festive districts, as soon as he finished his work.

When he walked into the noisy bar, the ARC trooper was instantly welcomed by many brothers – who seemed to be here for a while, according to their demarche. The 79th was full of people nearly identical to himself in addition to the weak light, so it took him a while before spotting Jesse who was bringing four glasses towards a table further. Following him, he saw Tup smiling broadly at him when he saw him coming and, a second later, Kix and Jesse joined him, now sat side by side.

‘Here, I got you a drink, brother’ his sidekick ARC mumbled while making the glass slide along the table towards him in an unpleasant hoarse screech.

Thanking him, Fives caught it before it land on the floor, then went at the bottom of the bunk to sit next to Tup by leaning on his shoulder, on which he applied a gentle pressure with his fingers at the same time, which silently meant an affectious and intimate ‘hi’. His riduur answered him with a new smile, then all turned towards Jesse who was playfully rising his glass. He exclaimed:

‘To this new victory, and to these few peaceful days!’

Then, together, all took a few blessed gulps of their drink, peace and joy on their face. They all wanted to have fun tonight but for a moment, none opened his mouth: Jesse relaxed by leaning, with a slight content sigh, on the wall behind him ; on his right, Kix closed his eyes for a while to listen to the music, with probably a hardly blamable urge to sing. Finally, Tup was vaguely observing the dancers around them, in the hope of seeing Wolffe. Following his example, Fives frowned while looking everywhere in the bar, but he was not looking for Wolffe though.

‘Where’s Hardcase?’

At these words, he saw Jesse laughing without looking at him, which didn’t surprise Fives, since the ARC was laughing all the time. But what surprised him though, was seeing Tup smirking too when he turned his head towards him. This one immediately received his riduur’s frowning, proving of his incomprehension. So he said:

‘He’s with Dogma.’

Fives opened some wide eyes. Hardcase was a recent acquaintance, in fact, it had begun since the sinister battle on Umbara. The clone seemed very sociable, playful, rebel, funny and sometimes completely mad. Anyway, his presence was very pleasant since Hardcase, always happy, never refused to have a good time. As for Dogma, he seemed to be his absolute opposite: cold, lonely, constantly contesting clones about their disrespectful attitudes towards the rules, very strict and irreproachable. The kind of clone none wants to approach, and even less to hang out with.

‘Excuse me? Say that again?’  
‘You heard me’ Tup replied without stopping from smiling, ‘they've been hanging out together for a few days and I must admit that Hardcase makes Dogma much more docile. It’s a bit disconcerting, to be honest. Don’t ask me why but I think they’re in love… How Hardcase managed to make Dogma receptive to his smiles, I don’t have a kriffing idea though, since he doesn’t know about the concept of subtlety and since Dogma never knew what the word ‘affection’ meant.

‘By the way, talking about crazy stuffs’ Jesse intervened, whispering while straightening towards Fives, ‘before getting here, I went to the common dormitories to stow Kix’s clean blacks… Well, not gonna lie, I didn't pass the door seen the disgusting things I heard from the great room… Oh, now I regret no to have entered, just to have the pleasure to see their face…’

‘Wait… Are you serious?’ Fives exclaimed, shocked because he couldn’t imagine the strictest clone in the Galaxy doing this (and even less with the clone least likely to be his partner), ‘do you think that Hardcase…?’  
‘Hey, I don’t kriffing know, vod!’ Jesse suddenly exclaimed to a too curious Fives, ‘I didn’t stay by the door to know what he was doing to him, you see! All I can tell you is that Dogma was clearly enjoying it…’

***

‘Dogma… You’re beautiful like that… Let me look at you…’  
‘Hardcase… please… don’t stop…’  
‘Don’t worry… I’m not leaving you… I’ll carry on until you see hyperspace…’

***

‘Where’s Rex then?’ the ARC trooper asked while Jesse was leaning on the wall again and taking a new gulp of his beer, apparently satisfied with his story.  
‘He told me he had a meeting’ Kix answered, unconsciously imitating his riduur, ‘probably to prepare our next battle, and that he might join us later, if he doesn’t have too much work…’

***

‘Pffffff… These corridors are so long! My armor is seriously itching me! I need someone to take it off of me. Now. Are they still far away, your quarters, Rex?’  
‘Impatient… I’d say ten minutes from here. It’s still closer than your quarters.’  
‘Ten minutes!? Well, if that's so, we won't need any quarters…’  
‘What do you mean ‘we won’t need any…’? Cody…! What are you d…? No! Not here!’

‘What is it, Captain? Are you scared?’  
‘And you, are you completely crazy? We’re not doing this here!’  
‘Come on… Rex, there’s none here! Please…’

‘… I… O-okay… but we’d better hurry up! I don’t w-want one of my soldiers to see… kriff Cody!’

***

‘Hey Wolffe!’ Jesse exclaimed, rising and taking the 104th Commander’s hand in his as soon as he approached their table, a glass in his free hand, ‘how are you doing, vod?’  
‘Still alive’ the clone with a few grey hair joyfully answered before sitting on the free bank, in front of Jesse and Kix, ‘so, tell me about this secrete mission you just came back from…’

So they began to talk about these last few weeks spent in the cold, searching for clues about a secrete route in hyperspace, emptying several glasses without remorse, a slow joy invading them at the intense music’s rhythm, until Tup covered up the noise by asking Wolffe why he had made them come here. Fives, who knew well his riduur’s attitude, could feel his tiredness and his desire to join his bed growing gradually as the glasses in front of them emptied.

‘Have you ever heard about the 104th barracks’ parties?’

They all nodded, though none of them actually knew what these parties were. The only thing they knew for sure was that they seemed very different from the 501st barracks’ parties or any other legion’s ones. And it was exactly why they had heard of it before. They had the reputation of being spectacular and more for a public. At last, Fives admitted, hesitant, without looking away from Wolffe:

‘You fight in front of others, right?’  
‘Not exactly, no’ Wolffe explained while taking a sip again, ‘let’s say that it’s a public claims contest whose best matches are the ‘Alpha against Alpha’ ones. So that’s when there are some fights… But of course, there is more. It’s the whole thing that is fascinating to watch. And as for the winner of each match, the claim alone in front of a noisy audience is more than enough reward. You know what I mean?’

The medic watched his riduur get up and walk towards the bar, his empty glass in hand. So he hurried to turn his head towards the 104th Commander:

‘I think so, yes’ he answered, suspicious but receptive, ‘but I also heard that there was not only this activity in your parties. That there were other claiming shows… and I guess that all these, especially the matches, must often be bloody… Would you, by any chance, need a medic for the next party?’

‘Why not’ Wolffe smiled, satisfied for having taken so little time to interest one of them and clearly seeing Kix’s thought in his mind, ‘but if you want to, you can also participate fully in the… ‘activity’. The second one in particular, the one that focuses on Omegas, should suits you. We might need your medic services though, above all if you manage to convince the participants that I would very much like to round up.’

‘Who exactly are you talking about?’ Jesse asked, coming back towards their table with a newly full glass in hand and sitting next to Kix again after a quick kiss on his scalp.  
‘Rex and Cody of course’ Wolffe dropped with a smirk.

These words were welcomed by a storm of diverse reactions: Tup opened some wide eyes, letting his hand noisily fall on the table, Kix put down the glass he had taken a second earlier and Jesse almost choked on the one he had just brought to his lips. As for Fives, he stayed completely impassive.

‘Are you crazy?’ Tup exclaimed without any complex in front of a Commander, ‘high and, in addition, different grades! It would be like asking them to violate the rules in front of everyone! There is no way that will ever happen!’

Wolffe calmly raised a hand to make him shut up and bent a bit on the table, not in the slightest vexed in front of their discouraging reactions. In fact, curiously, the Commander seemed even more excited, which captivated the others. Nearly whispering, he replied:

‘Hold on, I’m not asking you if it’s possible. But just imagine the crazy show of which we would be the public: the 212th Commander against the 501st Captain. And I’m not just talking about the fight! I’m sure you would never say ‘no’ to watch such a thing.’

His words were followed by a silence which only confirmed his prediction. But seeing that they were not totally convinced on what he was promising them, Wolffe decided to explain them how he wanted to proceed:

‘Listen, later, I’m going to talk to the 212th so that they go tell Cody about the party. Knowing well this dear Commander, it shouldn’t be a problem. But as I want to make sure that they will come, I need your help for Rex. He will probably be the hardest to convince.’  
‘How can you be so sure of that?’ Fives replied, frowning, ‘all here we have already slept with him, he is a lot less uptight than you pretend.’

‘He is, I can assure you’ Wolffe insisted, supporting Fives’ look, ‘I’ve already slept with them both at the same time, and you would have to be blind not to see that Rex is very shy when he’s with others, a lot more than Cody that is.’  
‘We don’t care about that’ Jesse sharply intervened, ‘what I want to know is: how do you want us to convince him?’

With a satisfied smile towards him, Wolffe began to explain his tactic to the others, as if he was talking war strategy. Meanwhile, Kix casually leaned against his riduur’s torso, which was absorbing his third drink. Was it the third by the way? On their left, Tup was listening with tired eyes while Fives’ stayed pleated, still suspicious.

‘Claiming someone in front of others is romantic and satisfying. Claiming an Alpha, it’s a real pride. And getting this idea into your Captain's head will help a lot. Only then, one of you will talk about the party. For example, you could start by…’

Kix didn’t hear the end of his sentence though, because he started to feel a big familiar hand slipping into his blacks. At first, he didn’t say anything: he let the second one wiggling to join the first one against his skin and allowed them to roam happily on his chest, until he felt a playful pinch in a particularly sensitive place.  
All discretion then seemed to evaporate in the air, although Kix managed to hold back a scream. From that moment on, he felt invaded and miserably exposed. So he suddenly grabbed the guilty caterpillars and gently made them slide out of his blacks. Jesse grumbled, but at Kix’s greatest relief, didn’t say anything.

‘… so you must continue those little repeated attacks until he considers the idea of participating. At this point, you will come and get me and I’ll go ask him to participate myself, or at least, to discuss it with Cody. After that, it will be easy…’

Again, Kix felt another slow intrusion into his blacks, as if nothing had just happen a minute ago, which made Kix to smile slightly. But this time, the leeches attacked his backside, letting him understand that his determined Jesse was not going to give up so easily. Silently, they hastily wiggled, searching for this skin which they secretly loved.  
And as soon as they found it, they grabbed it as to preserve it and to savor it. At this sensation, Kix, blushing, didn’t wait for them to go further and he seized the leeches, a bit more firmly, and he removed them from his intimacy, still not saying anything.

‘… Cody, normally, will be favorable to the idea. Thus, he will only comfort him in his desire to do it. If you don’t mess things up, we should see a good match next week… Maybe the most beautiful we will ever see. In any case, I’m confident.’

The third intrusion didn’t even surprise Kix who, anyway, had lost the subject of the conversation for a long time now, although his facial expression was letting think that he was still very interested in what Wolffe was telling them. By the way, the medic was also suspecting that Jesse had completely forgotten why he was sat at this table, since he was this time guiding his hands towards his riduur’s thighs, as if none was no longer around them.

Anyway, the others hadn’t noticed anything, since they were all taking advantage of this moment of silence to observe the dancefloor near them, on which Boil and Waxer were tenderly rocking together, to the rhythm of the slow music. Right in front of the couple, Tup didn't take long, once his glass empty, before falling on the table while listening to the slow, deeply asleep and Fives was now watching him with a tender eye.

Thus, incredible but true, none seemed to notice what was happening nearly before their eyes: Jesse was softly – but intensely – rubbing his hands against Kix’s legs to create warmth where the human body tends to be extremely sensitive, and so his poor victim, despite his firm determination to stay worthy in this public area, became very quickly limp and bending under his riduur’s gestures. At least… until a plaintive cry escaped his throat. At that moment, Kix firmly grabbed the clone’s wrists and kept them linked in front of him.

‘Kriff Jesse, not here!’

Hearing him, Wolffe turned his head towards them curiously but, of course, Jesse drew on his face the innocent look of the wisest angel, which highly annoyed Kix, but made him smile a bit too. On his side, Fives had laid the adorable sleeping Tup on their bank and his peaceful head was now resting on the ARC’s knees. A second later, this one was removing Tup’s long brown hair from their bun and was caressing them with the sweetest tenderness a clone can ever witness.

‘You know, even if sometimes we manage to drive him to our bed, Rex is an irreproachable Captain’ Fives said without looking away from his riduur.  
‘Are you insinuating that I’m not?’ Wolffe smiled with amusement.  
‘Stop it, you know that’s not what I meant’ the ARC replied while fondly scratching Tup’s scalp with his nails, ‘Rex is close to us and to his men in general, but not in the same way than you and the 104th…’

Very far, it seemed, lost in alcohol, Jesse was salivating in front of the unconsciously exposed neck of his favorite clone. By the way, he was not struggling the slightest against Kix who was keeping his hands together, but caught in a kind of cyclone of affection and desire that alcohol had surely triggered, he felt unable to control his emotions. Innocently first, as if he was stretching, he slowly rubbed his head against the clone’s shoulder, like a cat searching for some attention. Kix shivered at the contact but didn’t reject him.

‘… and for the last 501st barracks’ party, we had to plan a whole strategy to make him participate. Anyway, that was the only time he have ever done it because…’

Somewhere above the 79th, Tup was floating, only hearing murmurs of their conversation. He was dozing in a peace which only Fives could drive him in and making him stay in it. His magical fingers were intensely rummaging his long thick hair, as if searching for a treasure and Tup, completely hypnotized, was lying on this bench and could only repeat in his head: ‘more… over there… yes here… Oh I love you so much…’.

‘… and I really think he’s persuaded that showing and revealing himself too much to the others, especially in these moments where he’s vulnerable, can attenuate the respect and the authority he would have over his men on the battlefield…’

The heat was still rising more and more in Jesse’s heart which, annoyed by Kix’s lack of reaction – or maybe too impatient – released his mouth’s snake on his riduur’s neck. When he felt this wet and living thing on this innocently naked part of his skin, the medic had a so violent start that he tipped on his right and Jesse hurried to encourage it: if he couldn’t get rid of his indomitable desire, he had to make it run through Kix’s veins.

‘I believe you, Fives’ Wolffe answered, apparently not noticing that two of his friends had just disappeared on the bank, ‘in the officers’ quarters where all clones have approximatively the same rank, Rex seems more free but it doesn’t help the fact that he still struggles to reveal himself to other Commanders, even during parties where everybody is on the same level of vulnerability.’

Pinned on the bank, Kix miserably struggled to get up, but Jesse’s weight on him wasn’t giving him the slightest chance. Suddenly, the ARC freed his hands from his riduur’s grip and caught his wrists. There was a moment of struggle, during which none seemed to worry, or even to blink, about the two clones who were fighting nearly before their noses. In front of Jesse’s hungry eyes fixing him, Kix implored:

‘Guys! Please! Help me!’

‘What about Cody, then?’ Fives asked, catching a glimpse of a wandering arm waving weakly above the table in the vain hope of getting their attention before being grabbed mercilessly by another.  
‘Oh, Cody is completely different’ Wolffe replied, smiling, ‘he has a brain full of protocols and stupid rules but he stays very free and open to others though…’

Grumbling with satisfaction when he managed to maintain his victim’s two wrists in one hand, Jesse grabbed Kix’s full glass, then bent – showing his teeth when smirking – over the clone who was desperately whining insults. He purred:

‘Don’t say anything, little Kix, I know what you need. Now open up for me…’

When his riduur saw his full glass coming to his mouth, he fiercely struggled on the bank, but without any success, since Jesse had always been stronger than him, especially when his Alpha instinct was awake. In last resort, he begged:

‘Jesse, no! Please… Guys! Help! Fives, stop Jesse from…’

But the end of his sentence drowned in the alcohol Jesse mercilessly poured into his half open mouth and Kix had no other choice but to swallow, again and again, his eyes mad with rage not leaving his riduur who was taking care of emptying the whole glass between his victim’s lips.

‘… so, as crazy as it can be, as long as all the rules are respected, he can have fun with anyone and he thinks, like me, that the closer he is to his men, the better everything will go thanks to the intimate link and to the established trust. The only difference between us is that he has a riduur who counts more than anyone else. A favorite toy whose name is Rex. I never had one myself.’

An empty glass was put on the table, followed by a hand which furiously hit the wood when Jesse released his riduur’s wrists and let him straighten, coughing, throwing dark looks to Fives and Wolffe to thank them for their support.

‘Yes’ the ARC nodded, ignoring Kix, ‘I have rarely seen such an attachment between our vod. But that’s probably because they don’t see each other regularly. The desire has plenty of time to grow in them, until they meet again and then savor the short time they have together. I think it’s pretty romantic. But painful though.’

Vexed – and visibly a bit in a daze – the medic turned his head, eyelids pleated, towards a perfectly calm and serene Jesse, innocently sipping some non-existent drops at the bottom of his empty glass, as if nothing happened. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kix then saw that Tup had migrated in Fives’ arms, his chin put on his right shoulder, showing only his long, loose hair, being petted by the ARC.

This one, who was fully enjoying the purrs which were sometimes escaping Tup against his ear, was watching Boil and Waxer again, still on the dancefloor. It had been an hour now they were letting the music rock them, in the other’s arms. Without looking away, he told Wolffe who was finishing his beer:

‘Look at them… They’re really cute. And inseparable.’  
‘Have you seen yourself?’ Wolffe laughed after a moment while taking a look at Tup curled up against him.

The ARC trooper couldn’t help but smile when he understood that indirectly, the 104th Commander had just told him that he and his riduur were cute. And he even wondered whether Wolffe was jealous, since he had looked away instantly. Fives’ look though, went to his sidekick ARC who, meanwhile, had wrapped arms and legs around a completely lost Kix.

Eyes half closed, the alcohol had surely ended up emptying his brain, to the point that when he had felt Jesse whispering ‘Shhhhhhh’ in his ear, he hadn’t done anything to reject him. Anyway, he no longer had the strength to do so and he knew that any attempt was doomed to failure. Thus, here was the situation he was in now, like a simple puppet between his master’s treatments, shivering at nearly every moves. Pitiful. But he liked that.

‘You know…’ Wolffe said, yawning, ‘some of the guys in the 104th have already bet on who is gonna win… between Rex and Cody that is.’  
‘Rex’ Fives replied with a smirk, ‘without hesitation. He's wild when he gets down to it. Kix, what do you say?’

When he heard his name, the clone seemed to wake up from far away. Blushing when he saw that Fives and Wolffe were looking at him, he pushed back Jesse’s possessive arms a bit to straighten and tried to take the most natural voice possible, while trying to hide that he hadn’t followed their conversation at all:

‘I don’t really know… hmm guys, I’m going to… I’m going to feed my lion before he starts biting too hard.’

He pointed Jesse and instantly felt a long hot breath against his neck. Victorious and suddenly very agitated, his riduur slightly tightened his embrace against him and murmured in his sensitive ear:

‘Oh Kix, I love when you talk about me like that…’

With difficulties, they rose, unsteady, the alcohol nearly visible through their skin, shining in their veins. Then, without any look behind, they sank into the crowd of brothers and the darkness towards the bathrooms, as crazy as it seems. And while they were getting further, Fives could hear Jesse’s childish and desperate voice turning to Kix:

‘You’re gonna let me love you, aren’t you? Please, tell me, you’re gonna let me show you how I love you?’  
‘Shut up and hurry up’ his riduur firmly replied while pushing his index on his back to urge him to move.

So they rushed away, and Fives’ attention went back to the delicate clone sleeping in his arms. With his thin fingers, he passed a lock of brown hair behind Tup’s ear, then addressed to the Commander who was vaguely fixing the empty bank where Jesse and Kix were, a happy, alcoholic smile on the face:

‘We’re gonna go too, I think, Wolffe, but we’ll directly go take a taxi and go home before these two beasts come and reserve the ARC quarters. And also, I'm going to put him to bed – he pointed Tup – I think it’s time for you to sleep… Hmmm?’

Tup, against his shoulder, answered with the same shapeless sound who clearly meant he wanted Fives to carry him like a child, which his riduur had understood and seemed more than happy to please him. Sighing in front of his caprice though, he left a kiss on his hair as an answer. Wolffe watched them, always with the same smile.

‘You’ll talk to Rex, right?’  
‘Yeah, don’t worry about it’ Fives answered before rising while carrying Tup who clung as much as possible against his ARC trooper who put some protective hands around him.  
‘Goodnight, Wolffe.’

The 104th Commander nodded vaguely and let Fives pass, still carrying Tup before they sank too, in this dark crowd, but in their case, heading towards the exit. Outside, the fresh air, the slight wind and the attenuation of the hubbub and of the music felt great. For a moment, Fives stayed there, in front of the bar’s exit, Tup in his arms. So, he turned his head towards him, towards this nose he liked so much.

‘If you’re good, I will be your blanket tonight. You would like that?’

Tup slightly tightened his embrace around Fives as an answer. He would never want to leave those arms.

***

‘Oh, that was really cute, can you do that again?’  
‘W-what?’  
‘That little noise! Normally, if I press here again…’  
‘Kriff Cody! Stop playing and finish me!’  
‘Captain?’

Dogma, shirtless, some visible marks on his skin and now blushing strongly, was standing right in the middle of the corridor, clearly traumatized in front of his Captain and a Commander a bit too tired – mentally and physically – to think about the consequences of this adventure – or even the reason why Dogma was shirtless and visibly marked. Only a beginning of shame appeared on Rex’s lips when, miserably falling against the wall, under Cody, he raised his eyes towards him and articulated:

‘I told you we shouldn’t have done this here. Never seen such an irresponsible Commander…’


	2. Rock me before claiming to the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe got what he wanted, Cody and Rex are gonna fight to claim the other in front of a noisy public. The results and reactions are predictable but not less irresistible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t include Tup in this Chapter because I didn’t really know what to do with him since Fives has already a role (more developed in Chapter 3) and I didn’t want it to be repetitive compared with Dogma and Hardcase stuffs.
> 
> Enjoy!

He could feel the heat rising in his blacks when he pushed the 104th barracks’ door. Why did their uniforms have to stick to their skins like this, from the turtleneck to the heel of the foot? This unpleasant feeling was only increasing his apprehension and so Dogma was silently hoping that his face wasn’t betraying of his emotions too much.

The 104th barracks was a place which most of the clones carefully avoided. Their reputations weren’t necessarily bad, but just intimidating because everyone knew how different their people were, both in appearance and attitude. Also, it didn’t help Dogma’s timidity when he entered alone in this place which was totally unknown to him.

Indeed, the place was nothing like the 501st barracks. The first word Dogma formulated in his mind when he saw the inside of it was ‘wild’. The room, very high, wasn’t tidy at all but didn’t seemed dirty though. It simply looked… messy. There were armchairs hanging from the ceiling, flourishing vegetation everywhere, some targets hanging from wooden balconies around an old dusty chandelier which obviously hadn't been working for years.

In the middle of the room, where should have been a large clean table and some colorless chairs was laid an enormous mattress which spread over several meters long and wide. Then, around this improvised bed, was amassed a crowd of clones that Dogma didn’t know, probably some 104th soldiers. Trying not to panic, Dogma quickly looked over the backs of the brothers settled around the stage until perceiving a blue armor in this grey mist.

Fives. He was the only 501st clone who was still wearing his armor because, now that Dogma was getting closer to the group sat on a bank, he could recognize Jesse and Hardcase, in their blacks, looking at something he couldn’t see. Discreetly, because he didn’t want to draw the attention of the 104th asking for what he was doing here, he walked towards the group until finding himself only a few centimeters away from Hardcase’s back. Finally, he intimately – but hesitantly – wrapped his hands around his belly to announce his presence.

Jesse, just next to him, felt an elbow brushing against him and had a violent start when seeing Dogma. Surprised, Fives looked beyond Jesse’s shoulder to see what scared him and directly opened some wide eyes, shocked, when perceiving the clone willingly tight against another, thereby confirming the rumors on this matter that Jesse and Tup had told him about a week ago.

As for Hardcase, he was the only one to show another expression than a simple surprise. He put his fingers on the arms around him, as to guess who it was – although he already knew it – or just to silently salute and approve of his gesture. When he turned his head towards Dogma to feel his nose softly rubbing against his cheek, this one saw a sincere smile on his face.

However, it seemed difficult to discern if his appreciation meant happy surprise, because Hardcase didn’t think him capable of doing this, satisfaction because it proved that his clever seduction had succeeded, or pride, because everyone had now the clear prove Dogma loved him. Anyway, the clone completed this artwork by slightly raising the head to lay his lips on Hardcase’s and, clearly surprised this time, his brother growled with pleasure at the sensation.

When both parted, the clone had a little laugh when he saw Fives and Jesse watching him, open mouthed as if they’d just learnt that he had become receptive to the Force. But quickly, he reported his attention towards Dogma who had lowered his eyes, as if he suddenly regretted to had showed himself like that to the others. Embarrassed, he let go of Hardcase’s waist but the clone affectionately petted his cheek to attract his look towards him:

‘I thought you didn’t want to come, you said you were tired… You decided to join us after all?’  
‘Yeah, I… I wasn’t sure’ Dogma stammered, uncertain while scratching the back of his head, ‘I didn’t want the others to say… well, to see…’

Although the clone’s words could seem fuzzy, they were limpid to Hardcase’s eyes. Indeed, when earlier, Dogma had announced him he wouldn’t come to the party, the clone had deduced that his friend didn’t like the idea of being forced to participate, or to feel the pressure of the others to make him lay down on this mattress. But it wasn’t this. Dogma knew well Hardcase would never let someone make him embarrassed in such a situation.

What really embarrassed him, beyond the eventuality of participating, was feeling the clones’ looks on him, on them, when together. He hadn't got used to it completely yet: Jesse and Fives seemed to prove it, Hardcase understood it. All Dogma wanted was simply to enjoy the show – because he wanted to see tonight and not act – while savoring the looks being fixed on others than him and Hardcase. It seemed natural to him, but less simple than expected.

So, to reassure him, Hardcase didn’t try to hide his excitation from Dogma. On the opposite, he gently asked him to sit between his legs, on the bench and the clone, both dubious and shy but completely trusting Hardcase, obeyed, spanning the wooden bench to settle against his brother, ignoring the looks still on them.

‘Do you feel it?’ Hardcase whispered in his left ear, ‘do you feel my heart against your back?’

Surprised by the question, Dogma tightened a bit more against the clone’s chest, searching for contact and when their blacks were as glued to each other, he could feel a little pump incessantly leaping against his scapula. A so stable position between them, with inside of it, a movement yet so intense was making all extension of the instant far more romantic that it should have been.

‘Y-yes…’ Dogma stammered, almost forgetting to breathe so he could continue to feel this little life ball weakly bouncing against him, ‘it’s beating fast… very fast…’

Unconsciously, the clone pressed even more against this chest, against this heart, as to hear it more. He wasn’t paying any attention to the other clones anymore: it was just him and this life, stuck against him. Hardcase, too happy with his reaction, softly pushed his torso forward so that he crashed a bit more against his brother’s back, like a mold. Dogma wanted to feel these beats and Hardcase was happy to please him. But this wasn’t the only thing he was feeling.

‘Do you know why it is so quick, Dogma?’ Hardcase then purred and his heart only raced more at the words.

The clone sighed, overwhelmed by the sensation and the so obvious answer formulating in his head, which made him realize what he enjoyed so much about these beats. He opened his mouth and closed his tense eyes. Even if he was no longer paying attention, he knew that the others were still here and he was gonna pronounce these words in front of them, because he deeply wanted to pronounce them, as if this was gonna make the thing even more real and official:

‘Because I’m here.’  
‘Exactly’ Hardcase breathed against him, ‘you’re doing this. And it’s the only thing you need to remember. It’s the only thing that matters. We don’t give a kriff about others. They will never change the only reality that matters. The one who’re feeling against me right now. Okay?’

Dogma frenetically nodded and opened his eyes to see Hardcase’s right hand slowly approaching his chest. Immediately, he felt his breathing speed up. And he felt so vulnerable because the place Hardcase was going to touch purely symbolized the display of his feelings behind a showcase. A kind of verification where no lie could exist and it was precisely what was frightening Dogma. The only will of his body would speak to Hardcase, not the will of his head.

Finally, after a few seconds which seemed to last for ages, the clone’s palm landed on Dogma’s chest and applied gentle pressure, right on the target, right on his heart. Its owner deeply inhaled as if he knew this would be his last occasion to ever breathe, then he waited for the verdict of this hand firmly put against his life, feeling his own heart running a hard race.

Was it enough? Was it too much? Was it the same rhythm as his brother’s? Was Hardcase gonna be vexed? Or on the contrary, was he gonna tell the others? Dogma would have liked to harshly push back Hardcase’s hand which was raping his intimacy, but it was too late now. He knew the emotion living in him and knew the exact degree of it. So, all Dogma hoped for now was a sign: a quiver of his fingers, a hot breath against his neck, anything!

Suddenly, it should have been a few seconds after the contact – since Dogma’s brain was thinking far too much – Hardcase spoke, still low enough so that he was the only one hearing him and, in his voice, he could clearly discern a smile:

‘That’s it, just like that… That’s why you came here, didn’t you?’

Once more, he nodded like a child receiving sweets. Hardcase, satisfied with the effect that a simple gesture could have on Dogma, landed a kiss in his short hair. Against all odds, he let his hand right where it was for several minutes, until Dogma raised his head with a questioning look towards Hardcase, who simply answered:

‘I want to feel it all along… Can I?’

Of course he could, it was oddly flattering Dogma but, after all, it was Hardcase. However, maintained like this, he wasn’t going to relax from the whole show, knowing that his brother had access to his pure feelings, and this wasn’t a coincidence neither, he thought. He simply hoped that his heart wasn’t going to jump in his chest when he would see something interesting on this mattress because if so, Hardcase would be the first to know.

Anyway, turning the head towards the two clones who, until then, hadn’t done anything but watch them, Dogma saw what they were all looking at before he arrived. Rex, shirtless, sat on the ground, was having his shoulders massaged by a serein Fives and in front of a very enthusiastic Jesse. The Captain’s eyes seemed in a daze – probably because of the massage – but it was clear he was fixing the group in front of them, behind the thick mattress.

A few clones from the 212th in this cloud of 104th soldiers seemed gathered around a clone who, identical to Rex, was being massaged by Boil. Cody. Even if Dogma wasn’t there during the important discussion at the 79th a week ago, it didn’t take him long to understand what was going to happen on the mattress. And it was making him mad, since his Captain would normally never have agreed to do such a thing.

But when Dogma turned his look towards Jesse to ask him how this exploit was possible, another clone appeared from behind him and made him have a start. Kix was curiously dressed in white blacks, characteristic of medics, giving him an angel face with his sharp lightnings on the skull. Although this uniform was rarely leaving the medbay, Jesse didn’t seem bothered at all to have a riduur drawing all the attention.

‘Look at you… my beautiful little Kix…’

The medic quickly kissed him, blushing, before settling next to him on the bank and answering while gently petting his scalp:

‘You’re beautiful too like this. It still hasn't started?’

Jesse ignored his question and laughed. Hearing him, the 501st Captain slightly turned his eyes towards Kix and saluted him with a simple nod. Visibly, he seemed reassured by his presence. Indeed, he had secretly asked him to be there during the party, which Kix wanted to anyway, since he intended to innocently involve Jesse.

‘Me?? I’m not wearing anything special…’  
‘Yeah I know’ Kix smiled, ‘you don’t need it to be beautiful.’

Blushing too, Jesse didn’t find anything to answer, so he was happy to hear Wolffe announce that the party was gonna start soon. Instantly, exclamations burst everywhere and all eyes then went on the two first competitors who rose and walked on the mattress. Dogma could see by his demarche Rex was stressed, although he was trying to hide it. In front of him, Cody was smirking, apparently more confident and was showing his torso to the Captain, in fact showing off.

Dogma admitted that his skin attracted his gaze like a magnet, but he rather tried to concentrate on Rex’s back which was walking towards the center of the mattress, because he still felt Hardcase’s hand against his heart. This devil… he knew that having such an access to Dogma’s emotion was more or less similar to a sweet torture. Controlling his own heart’s speed wasn’t going to be easy… but he had no idea how much yet.

‘Commander, Captain, are you ready?’ Wolffe asked at the edge of the mattress, waiting for nods then he turned towards the wriggling public, ‘and you all, are you ready too?’

When the 104th Commander got a noisy positive answer, he gave the signal and directly, Cody and Rex joined at the center of the mattress in front of the dilated eyes of about sixty clones. At first, it wasn’t anything like a fight: they began by slowly, passionately kissing, they had probably planned to do this first in order to relax Rex, but against all odds, he was the one to attack first. Without parting his lips from Cody’s, he had dropped on his knees as he let his hands slide along his riduur, and they travelled from his neck to his ankles before grabbing them.

The 212th leader didn’t immediately felt himself in danger, even when Rex suddenly pulled his feet to make him fall on the mattress which, gladly, was very thick and cushioned his fall. Once on his back, he let escape a little disappointed Omega noise at the separation of their lips, so Rex hurried to bend over him and join their lips together, taking one of Cody’s legs with him.

Understanding what he had in mind, the public expressed itself by a few admirative whistling and diverse exclamations Rex didn’t listen. Cody’s right leg still on his shoulder, he set to work, catching his limp wrists above his head in one hand and his thin throat in the other, resulting in one weak whine from Cody at the sensation, muffled by Rex’s lips. He wasn’t curious or surprised that his riduur’s Alpha wasn’t rebelling against his hold at this point, because it still seemed bearable.

‘But this… this is gonna make him mad’, the Captain thought while he began to slowly rock Cody in a torturous back and forth movement, bringing a cruel rubbing between his legs he was keeping apart: one on his shoulder, the other pinned on the mattress. His reaction was immediate: a raged scream resonated in the room, making Rex’s teeth vibrate, telling him his Alpha had just woken up and telling the public the real fight was about to begin.

While the Captain was striving to increase the heat creating between them with movements more and more intense, he could hear a few enthusiastic comments around him and feel some furious nails scratching his hands, hoping to free themselves from his grip, but Rex only held his wrists more tightly. He had started this fight as the Alpha and he intended to finish it as so.

***

‘Say it, my Rex. Shout it so that everyone can hear you…’

A furious mixed with despair cry vibrated in the main room of the 104th barracks. Then, the lament changed into a disgusting scream when Cody did something, impossible to know what exactly since their bodies were perfectly tangled together on the mattress, although we could easily imagine his action, which pushed its victim at the pure and simple resignation of the last bit of resistance still present in his body, supported by his deep instinct.

‘Cody!’ Rex exclaimed on the verge of tears, ‘you… you’re my Alpha. Please… it’s you…’

Victorious, the 212th Commander kissed his neck, only inch of skin still not blushing with blood, while a huge wave of applause greeted the end of the fight. Rex let out a sob, which gladly none heard, but he instantly felt Cody’s racing breath against him again, reassuring him at the hollow of his ear he was gonna take care of him and finish what they had started, no matter how many people were waiting for them to finish.

Two minutes later, the Commander was rising, shaky legs and searching for something to clean the evidences of their fight. A soldier from his battalion gave him a towel he accepted gratefully but when he turned towards Rex, he saw him, miserably laying on the mattress. The poor Captain didn’t seem able to move a muscle, but Jesse hurried to carry him as carefully as possible out of the crowd.

He had bloody marks, more or less deep everywhere on his body and seemed to struggle to keep his eyes opened but nevertheless, an indescribable peace could be read on his face. Cody, cleaning himself with the towel, followed Jesse out of the hubbub, Kix behind them. They headed towards a little operating table with some medic stuffs settled there, especially for the party. With tender eyes fixed on Rex curled up in the ARC’s arms, Cody felt at some point Kix’s hand on his shoulder:

‘It was a hell of a fight you showed us’ he admiratively said, ‘I loved the way you took the upper hand by tilting his head against the mattress, simply with your feet! It’s quite inspiring, to be honest…’

Hearing him, Jesse turned his head towards his riduur with a smile then rolled his eyes as to say he didn’t believe it or some sentence like ‘I’m waiting forward to this one’ because as an Omega, Kix wasn’t used to oppose much resistance beneath his partner, and yet, Kix intended to surprise him.

‘Thanks’ Cody answered, without taking his eyes off Rex, ‘I just hope I didn’t hurt him too much… I didn't realize the force I was exerting on him and… in fact, all this blood on the mattress alarmed me a bit…’  
‘Don’t worry, Commander’ Kix comprehensively nodded, ‘the Captain will recover from these wounds very soon. From what I can see, there’s nothing that’s not superficial.’

With a sigh of relief, Jesse landed Rex on the operating table, then delicately turned him on his belly, because the majority of his wounds were on his shoulders, hips and back. Without waiting, Kix put some gloves on and took a bottle of disinfectant then set to work, while Cody, putting his blacks back on, knelt in front of Rex’s head against the table. He could suppress a satisfied and mocking smile when their eyes met.

‘You can sleep on top tonight, if you want’ he teased.  
‘I hate you’ Rex grumbled with falsely dark eyes.  
‘And I love you so much, you were perfect, wonderful…’

Cody rose and landed a kiss on his riduur’s blond scalp before sitting next to Jesse on a bank near them, in order to let Kix work. Maybe unconsciously, the ARC was watching the scene – and more precisely the medic – with a lot of interest. His eyes were never leaving him and followed the slightest of his movements. He was smiling a bit, biting his lips and above all, had his eyes almost black, meaning a million of beautiful and dark things everyone is able to guess.

‘Don’t you think Kix is super sexy when he takes care of people? When he heals them with an infinite tenderness, or when he saves their lives as if his own was depending on it…’

Being two steps away, his riduur heard these words and blushed but concentrated his look on an intense wound on Rex’s back. He applied some disinfectant on a cotton then carefully tapped on the spot where blood had flown. The Captain violently shivered and gritted his teeth, visibly in pain. Cody’s name escaped his accuser lips.

‘Sorry’ the Commander replied, feeling deeply guilty, ‘but you were struggling so hard! How was I supposed to keep you quiet?’

From the operating table, Rex’s eyes were throwing lightnings at him, apparently furious. He gritted his teeth again when Kix started his kind of torture again but found enough strength to reply, outraged:

‘Don’t play the innocent, Cody! You were clearly enjoying yourself and showing off your Alpha instinct!’  
‘Of course I was’ the clone said, finding useless to lie about this, then smirked while looking at him, ‘I was so proud to reign on this mattress and to lead the famous Captain Rex to his own ruin in front of his men… I know you would have done the same if I had been beneath you.’

Rex looked away, ashamed, then indiscriminately grumbled, but didn’t reject that argument. Kix continued to carefully apply the product on his wounds – and there were a lot – then he covered them with bandages, under the attentive eyes of the two other clones. A little further, the party was at its paroxysm when two new competitors seemed in the middle of a fierce fight. Sadly, from where they were, it was impossible to see which clones they were.

‘There you go’ Kix mumbled, helping Rex to get the bottom half of his blacks back on, ‘are you gonna be able to walk, Captain?’  
‘Don’t bother trying, I’m gonna carry you’ Cody cut, rising to join them. 

With Kix’s help, Rex easily nestled in the 212th Commander’s bare arms as if he was born for those arms and that they symbolized his right place to be. Cody, who just had a great time fighting against Rex, found even more pleasant to feel against his skin this weak little ball gripping to him, as if it hoped he was gonna protect it. Of course he would, the clone then told himself when he felt his riduur’s head gluing against his muscled shoulder.

Kix left them at the barracks’ door after having personally insured that they were directly heading to Rex’s or Cody’s room to sleep, and only sleep. With his Captain’s wounds, Kix had told them that the best cure – apart from the care he had received – was rest and as little physical activity as possible. Half reassured when he closed the 104th quarters’ doors, the clone turned and then discovered a surprising – but sublime – show.

Jesse had climbed, without any restraint, on the operating table on which his Captain had been laying a few minutes ago, and he seemed laid or more like miserably spread on it. He had also removed the upper half of his blacks to increase his effect with the pitiful hope that this evening would be his as well. But the most pathetic was that it was enough for Kix to play along. But not before rolling his eyes in front of his riduur’s non-subtlety.

‘So… who’s my next patient?’

Hearing him playing with him – and in a very credible way – Jesse answered by a shapeless and surprisingly keen sound, like a meow. Encouraged, Kix slowly got close to the table, taking care of making his steps resonating on the hard floor. Jesse was going to like them, he knew it because he had a thing to concern about the little things that matters, and his riduur knew how to enjoy them.

It must also be said that the more Kix advanced, the more magnificent Jesse was, spread out on this table to which his hands were gripping above his head, letting to Kix a total access on all this sculped body who was desperately waiting for him. He seemed like a true magnet that any hand would dream to land on, just to feel the smooth and warm skin. And this torso was pitifully demanding attention and was gonna drown under the pain of unreachable desire if it wasn’t touched.

When the medic arrived to the right of the table, looking down on the creature laid on it, Jesse opened some eyes darkened with love and the lips shaking to tell his pain to Kix: a desire that spread in him like a cruel poison as soon as he spoke, or rather implored:

‘Doctor, please… I’m in pain, I’m gonna die if you don’t cure me!’

His riduur rolled his eyes in front of this pathetic role which didn’t sound like him at all but refrained from laughing. It seemed a lot more pleasurable to play his own character and, in that case, the liberator, which in fact, pretty much looked like him. Easily raising his right leg, Kix climbed on the operating table, on Jesse, and sat on his waist, instantly increasing the clone’s breathing with this adrenaline rush, another kind of agony in itself. But beautiful for once.

‘Oh, I see…’ Kix purred while effectively rolling up the sleeves of his uniform to feed the dilated eyes of the clone showing off his skin, ‘in that case, I’ll see what I can do…’

And with that, he bent over the splendid artwork offering to him and put his lips on one of the two orange tips of its torso, which he wrapped in heat, cleaned with his tongue by tickling its sensitive peak, nibbled with his teeth and gently pulled as to steal this hill from it. His patient’s happy lament immediately reached his ears but he sank his hands on this creature’s shoulders to invite it to stay still, because it was for its own good.

‘Kix…’ Jesse cried when his torturer attacked his torso’s second tip, ‘kiss me.’

The clone directly freed his little prey and hurried to obey, hitting his lips with all the passion in him and taking the poison Jesse was offering him in exchange for a pure and healthy happiness. Then his medic intended to take care of the weak skin of his neck, healing some invisible and overplayed wounds at the sole power of his tender mouth. Jesse could see the starry sky through his closed eyelids.

‘Do you know you drive me completely crazy when you dress like this?’ he breathed while he felt this wet little thing explore his Adam's apple.  
‘My uniform?’ Kix whispered with a little smile which pleasurably made his ear vibrate, ‘you just have to take it off if it disturbs you so much. Do you want us to go on the mattress over there? It would be a good show to watch…’  
‘No, no, Kix’ Jesse miserably replied, catching his wrists to encourage him to continue, ‘it ignites me to think that this operating table where you cured Rex and where you saved so many brothers… you’re gonna save me on it too.’

Ignited too by his words, the medic doubled his efforts to heal the mad desire of his patient, beginning by removing the rest of his blacks. Over there, at the heart of the party, we could clearly hear some new applauses resonating, but for another show. Quickly looking at the crowd, Kix let Jesse’s blacks fall on the ground and parted his riduur’s legs in order to take care of his next wound.

‘I think we’re gonna have an audience soon though…’ he smiled while petting his knees, ‘when the next injured clones will come here and discover what we’re doing…’

Jesse slightly raised his head from the table, eyebrows lifted, to watch Kix position himself, still smirking. Taking a last breath – a way of accepting his fate – he asked, half curious half eager:

‘What exactly are we doing?’

But as only answer, Kix rushed on the artwork’s diamond.

***

As soon as laid down on the bed, Rex sent a weak lament to Cody when he saw him stand back, but then he realized he was only removing his blacks. Despite the almost absolute darkness of his quarters, the Captain could see his Commander smiling in front of his reaction, then coming back to him, only dressed with bare skin.

‘Don’t worry’ he purred while he climbed in bed, ‘I’m not going anywhere… my Alpha.’

Satisfied by those gentle words, Rex settled – as promised – on Cody, who noticed that his wounds were already in better state, thanks to Kix’s fabulous work. Once the blanket slipped over them, their bodies automatically tangled tight together. And with a still victorious smile, Cody let Rex cover him with his warmth and smell, like the butter melting on the toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kix really tried to take Jesse to that mattress but Jesse had a best plan. Poor little Kix… Don’t worry, you’ll have another chance very soon! Also, Dogma hasn’t finished with being cute yet…
> 
> Mando’a translate:  
> Kriff: fuck  
> Riduur: husband


	3. The wolves’ pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this second main activity of the party Kix had heard about? You’re about to find out…

When the Alphas’ matches finally ended, it was more than 2 a.m. . Kix had just healed the last injured clones when Wolffe announced the second main activity of the party, as spectacular as the first one, but this one focused on Omegas, and on one Omega in particular…

‘This’ Wolffe explained, pointing the mattress still in the center of the room to the 501st and 212th clones, ‘is the pit. All we need is a willing prey to venture there… or rather that we will throw in it, in order for all the starved wolves in this room to have dinner.’

Some enthusiastic exclamations burst around the 104th clones who seemed to know this game very well and have been looking forward to it since the beginning of the party. Apparently, a lot more could participate, so the activity was more captivating than Alphas’ matches. The 104th Commander silenced the others with a few vague hand movements and the 501st and 212th clones listened carefully:

‘Rule 1’ Wolffe continued, showing his thumb to them, ‘and it addresses to the willing Omega: once in the pit, you can hardly withdraw, only your riduur – if you have one – can get you out of it. Rule 2, the wolves eat with their teeth and claws, nothing else! So, for example, it is forbidden to pee on the prey to claim your territory on it!’

A few laughed but Dogma – still sat on Hardcase – was ready to bet that had already happened. He tried to imagine the horrible scene in his head but that seemed too much for him. Anyway, the simple fact of talking about wolves, teeth and claws was making him shiver. He had always preferred gentleness to relax.

‘Rule 3, if you’re two wolves wanting an arm or a leg, you must fight to get it. But please, for once, let’s try not to fill the medbay! Stay soft…’

Kix nodded gratefully, approving his words because he clearly remembered the day where more than half of the 104th had found themselves in the medbay for wounds that appeared mysteriously during the night. By the way, that was how, by talking with too talkative clones, he learnt about this famous party he was now part of.

‘And rule 4, the game ends when the dominant wolf – generally the Omega’s riduur but you can choose anyone – scares everyone off the mattress by uttering a simple wolf cry. Then, he will be able to peacefully finish the prey’s carcass in front of the quiet wolves and the rest of the public before getting it out of the pit… if there’s still something left of it.’

A few clones in the room – Omegas – had a shiver, seduced and afraid by Wolffe’s speech which, we must admit, presented things well. As for Kix, he felt the heat in the room suddenly increasing by at least ten degrees and he wasn’t the only one. However, when Wolffe asked if there were any volunteer, none raised the hand. At first, Kix found that odd because himself was seriously wondering if… no… he had to think about it.

The idea was without any doubt very appealing but that symbolized a huge step to take though, because everyone could see him, hear him and even take part in the thing. He had a few questions that was refraining him like ‘what will the others think? And Jesse? It really is shameful.’ and he thought that was probably the reason why none dared to raise the hand although many Omegas were clearly tempted by the idea.

As for Dogma, he stayed completely still on his chair, searching for the slightest sign or movement from Hardcase against him. Of course, he hated the idea of finding himself on that mattress and the activity in itself was frightening him but, what he was afraid of the most, was Hardcase thinking the opposite, because of his heart beating very quickly, the clone could feel it. He was surely gonna think that Dogma was too shy to raise the hand and do it for him, with an understanding smile.

But nothing came, Hardcase was moving as much as him, which tensed Dogma even more because he thought that every second would be the last of his existence. Then, when Fives came on his right with a mocking smile, he had a violent start and Hardcase with him. If he had begun to think that his partner was simply respecting his silence, he was not going to be disappointed:

‘Well then, Dogma’ Fives laughed, friendly hitting his shoulder, ‘what are you waiting for to raise your hand? An Omega like you should enjoy that sort of thing…’

He pointed the mattress in front of them with a vague head movement but kept his mocking smile. Immediately on the defensive – because used to this kind of provocations – Dogma opened his mouth to answer something – he didn’t have any idea of what exactly – but Hardcase spoke for him, and with a so harsh and firm voice that we could think he was talking to someone he deeply hated, not to a friend:

‘We don’t give a kriff about your opinion, Fives.’

If he felt attacked by Hardcase’s tone, he didn’t look like it. He just kept that stupid smirk and his little superior and challenging attitude which he used to mumble while raising his eyebrows:

‘Oh I see… A possessive Alpha and an Omega who cannot say anything… Tell me Dogma, does he keep you in a cage?’  
‘Leave us alone’ Hardcase grumbled with a dark look fixed on Fives and Dogma instantly felt the embrace around him slightly tightening, probably unconsciously.

‘If you don’t’ Fives continued, apparently not knowing when to stop, nor feeling the clone’s anger quickly growing in his chest, ‘maybe you should raise your hand for him, Hardcase… I think he’s scared.’

Instantly, Dogma lowered his head, dead with shame and feeling himself blushing, which made Fives smile with satisfaction. And if Hardcase had never provoked a fight with one of his brothers since he was in the 501st, the ARC really thought that in front of Dogma’s pitiful reaction, Hardcase was gonna rise and hit him. His piercing look alone was enough to tell him he had gone too far.

‘Kriff you, Fives!’ he exclaimed, threatening.

Usually, the ARC trooper wouldn’t have reacted and would probably have gone to the fists, but Hardcase was one of his friends and, as he was the troublemaker this time, the only wise reaction was for once to go away, which he did without stopping from smirking. Hardcase followed him with his eyes until seeing that their argument had interested more than one.

Kix hadn’t heard a word of their conversation, or maybe only murmurs of it, because a difficult debate was taking place in his blushing head. If he had to be truly honest with himself, he would admit that the idea attracted him very much but for the first time in his life, he felt the simple emotion named ‘shyness’. Shy about who, he wasn’t sure but what he knew, was that he was fleeing from Jesse’s gaze for two minutes now and it was becoming more and more difficult to avoid.

Letting Jesse win – like he always did – he ended up by sinking his eyes in his to silently ask him his opinion about this, but above all to read the expression on his face that Jesse wanted him to see for two minutes. And kriff, that look was beautiful: yes, attractive, but also understanding because he knew too much how Kix couldn’t admit his desire but he, Jesse had read in him and accepted it.

Word for word, his eyes were saying: ‘you took care of me, now let’s take care of you.’ Unconsciously, Kix smiled to these affectious eyes, as if he thanked them to understand him and this was enough for Jesse who, keeping his hand on Kix’s shoulder, exclaimed towards the crowd:

‘Wolffe, I think we’ve got a volunteer!’

The clones – especially those from the 104th – growled to express their joy and Kix, surprised and suddenly dead with shame, hid his face in his hands, then when he saw Wolffe turning towards them and approaching, he rushed in his Alpha’s arms and buried his head in his torso, like a child being afraid of being abandoned. Jesse refrained a laugh, both bursting with affection but also with pity for his clone while Wolffe asked, fixing the curled up Omega:

‘Yes?’

Jesse smiled to him, falsely embarrassed, like a father trying to introduce his child to another adult. Observing Kix against him, he wrapped his arms around his back and gently petted him, while addressing to Wolffe who was already enjoying himself all too much in front of the chosen one:

‘Sorry, he’s a shy prey…’ - then kissing his clone’s scalp – ‘come on, little Kix, tell him what you want.’

Very slowly, because that was also part of his own pleasure, Kix turned towards Wolffe but without looking at him directly. Then, probably lacking in conviction, he looked at Jesse who nodded to encourage him with a smile and Kix finally decided to admit with a weak voice:

‘I want to go in there…’

Wolffe gave him a huge smile, which was a bit scary to be honest. This clone really lived up to his name.

‘Very well, then remove your blacks’ – then he turned and exclaimed to the other clones – ‘guys, this is Kix from the 501st, the medic who saved so many lives, so prepare to thank him very, too, warmly!’

A wave of applauses resonated in the room, while Kix began to remove his blacks, from top to bottom. Not far from them, two clones weren’t looking away from each other. Not smiling, nor expressing any visible emotion, it seemed difficult to know what either of them was thinking, until one of them opened his mouth:

‘Thanks’ Dogma articulated, hoping that his pupils were not too dilated.

If Hardcase defense for him had slightly excited him, his friend didn’t seem to feel the same. He was visibly still angry about his argument with Fives, and beyond that, seemed to think very intensely. Dogma, who didn’t really know how to deal with that, stayed there, watching him and biting his lips, until Hardcase finally decided to answer, with a very cold voice:

‘Come, I have to tell you something…’

‘Oh yes’ Dogma thought, ‘let’s go, that’s all I want.’ He wasn’t exactly sure of why but this harsh tone was scaring him and that was making him feel curiously good. So wherever Hardcase would go, he would follow. In hindsight, he thought he should have been more scared or at least, surprised by this reaction and by his sentence, but it didn’t happen. Because they had seen enough of this party and it was now time for them to leave it together. ‘Let’s go talk, yes, that’s perfect, I want to hear your hard voice speak to me.’

Wolffe came back towards Kix and Jesse a few moments later, a few black ribbons in hand. Naked and ashamed with this excruciating desire, Kix watched in amazement as he walked not towards him, but towards Jesse and gave him the ribbons with still a smirk on his lips. The Alpha took them with joy and listened to Wolffe explaining him, nearly in Kix’s ears:

'Put them on his hands… it’s part of the ritual, you have to restrain your riduur then lay him down in the pit, as to show us all you accept him as an offering.’

At these words, Kix’s heart jumped in his chest and Jesse’s heart with him. The Alpha smiled, knowing how much he was gonna enjoy the moment that would follow, and thinking that the 104th had a very concrete notion about owning in relationships… but he wasn’t sure he minded. He took a step towards his riduur who was shaking a bit and brushed his naked back with the tips of his fingers. In his breath, Kix was encouraging for more, Jesse knew it. So he whispered:

‘Give me your hands, little Kix, nice and quiet…’

Weakly mewling, the Omega stretched his palms behind him, as to catch and touch his Jesse, but this one didn’t give him this pleasure and directly got to work, silently telling him he was no longer free. However, like he was used to, he made Kix feel everything there was to feel, every texture, every spinning, every tightening, adding to all that a few sentences, making all of his riduur’s body shiver:

‘‘The wolves’ pit’… I’m sure the wolves will find you very tasty…’

He put his tongue on Kix’s shoulder which shivered once again. Despite his reflexes and still positive answers, Jesse could feel an anxiety in his clone. He found that more than normal though, given what he had accepted doing. And this feeling had visibly grown in him when his riduur had finished restraining his hands because he hurried to ask:

‘Remind me why I’ve accepted to do this?’  
‘Because for you, this is the closest thing to a paradise’ Jesse softly smiled, getting around Kix to stand before him, ‘I’m sure the Omega in you will love it.’

His medic smiled back, grateful and a bit reassured. Instantly, Jesse suddenly grabbed his legs to surprise him – with success – and lifted him. Unstable, Kix managed to stand straight only a few seconds before tilting upside down, his backside completely exposed to everyone on Jesse’s shoulder and his riduur looked proud of himself. Noticing that he was taking his time to reach the mattress while carrying him like this, Kix was shared between laughing and being angry at him, until his body was laid down on the mattress.

And as soon as he saw his clone’s face above him again, thoroughly inspecting a few strategic spots of his body, his anxiety came once more and, finding himself annoying, he couldn’t help but say, trying not to shake:

‘Jesse, tell me it’s gonna be okay.’

Despite his efforts, he was shaking. But as usual, Jesse was perfect because in addition to not getting annoyed with seeing him suddenly doubt, in addition to reassure him, he pronounced exactly what Kix needed for his desire to reborn, while slightly parting his naked thighs:

‘But it’s not… you’re gonna be eaten alive by a wolf pack…’  
‘Oh, Jesse, I love you so much…’ Kix thanked him, closing his eyes as to say farewell.  
‘Don’t worry’ Jesse purred, gently brushing his legs before getting up, ‘I’ll come back to get your leftovers.’  
‘Oh I love you even more!’

And this time, he didn’t open his eyes again to see Jesse leaving him laying there and, far above him, he heard Wolffe – it was probably him – give the start signal. Wriggling a bit with apprehension on the mattress, he instantly felt weights all around him in the pit and the next second, a clone’s lips harshly hit his. Peacefully coming back to his sit from where Hardcase and Dogma had mysteriously disappeared, Jesse sat, observing dozens of leeches bent over the fruit, his clone, and despite everyone around him, he could hear his weak enjoying whines.

In the 501st empty barracks, Dogma had barely blinked that he saw Hardcase already in his bed, his blacks piled up on the floor. Only his smiling pupils could be seen over the blanket and they were looking at Dogma with an intense curiosity about what he was gonna do now. Easily – or nearly – understanding what to do, the clone then began to shyly remove his blacks, uncertain at very move, as if he still hesitated to remove all of it.

When only his skin remained on him, he lowered his head towards his body, then towards Hardcase and he let himself be watched for a few minutes, just him, naked, free from any barrier or filter. It was not easy to stay like this but he had without any doubt made some progress since he had known Hardcase. This one seemed to enjoy the attention very much and finally shifted in the bed, silently inviting him to join him.

So Dogma slowly got closer, not forgetting about the desire he had felt in the 104th barracks, although it had calmed down now. As for Hardcase’s anger and harsh voice, all seemed to have evaporated since they entered the room. And once Dogma was under the blanket, it was not long before Hardcase gently climbed over him, continually checking the clone was still okay at every gestures.

‘What makes you smile?’ he asked after a moment of silence where they simply observed each other, peacefully.

Blushing a bit, Dogma moved a bit against Hardcase then admitted, ashamed but happy:  
‘I feel your… flowering against mine…’

Hardcase smiled, both flattered and content with his reaction. Wanting to please his clone at all costs, but also because he wanted it, he slipped his hands between their two bodies and headed them towards their flowers. In apnea, Dogma watched his friend bite his lips with concentration as his hands brushed their flowers. After a few seconds, he realized Hardcase was nicely entangling them together. Although it looked like nothing, Dogma had never been so hot in his entire life.

‘Hard…case…’ he breathed, trying not to, in order not to miss any texture of the action.

When the clone finished his artwork, he delicately removed his hands, leaving them glued to each other, and absolutely everywhere. Then, more out of a habit of guiding him, he took Dogma’s hands and put them on his backside how he liked to feel them – and knew the clone was too shy to take the initiative by himself – before landing his own hands on his brother’s shoulders. And, smiling with satisfaction, he looked at his wide eyes fixing the ceiling, as in a daze.

‘Still okay?’

Dogma slightly nodded, not daring to move a muscle by fear of undoing their two weak lianas tangled together. But at the same time, the sensation was so good that his only desire was to move to amplify it. Ignoring this new excitation, he sighed and said with a grateful smile:

‘You wanted to talk?’

It had now been more than five minutes that, in the 104th barracks, Kix was in the wolves’ pit and the wolves inside of it were clearly having too much fun. Teeth seemed fiercely incrusted in his neck and in his hips from where the blood sometimes pearled on Kix’s defenseless skin but he barely felt it. Because other things were drawing his attention, like the awfully slow claws which softly came and went along his vulnerable thighs, just to make him cry. And the prey wasn’t holding back.

His arms, now above his head, were constantly pulled sharply from all sides by four wolves in war to have the pleasure to taste those fingers or the inside of the prey’s elbows, where the weak skin is the softest. His mouth was also tirelessly exploited by a particularly fierce predator, whose few fights to keep this privileged access were the only moments when Kix could catch his breath.

And between his big gap held by these claws torturing him, a massive wolf was savoring his weak spot, the sweet heart of the fruit, with a cruel slowness indicating him he could stay there for hours. Knowing full well that in his vulnerable position, Kix couldn’t urge him, he whined – half in the other clone’s mouth – and struggled his legs to express his anger but it only made the wolf to go even slower. Totally helpless in front of this torture, Kix let himself be tasted, his Omega’s tears crying its own joy.

Suddenly, he thought he heard a wolf cry somewhere above him and instantly, his tongue was freed, his weak spot directly after, the claws on his legs withdrew with reticence, followed by all the teeth in his skin and finally, he felt his fingers being spat and his arms being dropped. Kix opened his eyelids and saw Jesse, shirtless, coming on the mattress, more imposing than ever.

A whine instantly escaped him when unconsciously, he spread his inert and limp legs a bit more to welcome his riduur and to give him what was left of him. His savor, his love, how he was beautiful with this kriffing hungry face inspecting him from top to bottom! In an almost absolute silence, the other wolves kept away, Jesse calmly bent on Kix and his lips immediately aimed for his neck, where teeth marks had already been created. 

Then, he took his time. In this peaceful silence, where all the room was watching them only, Jesse tasted his neck, this spot he liked so much, and the noises of his kisses were the only sounds resonating in the room. Kix closed his eyes, enjoying the moment but also calming himself after all he’d just lived. He then remembered why he loved Jesse so much. The clone tenderly kissed him and murmured at some point:

‘This is what you wanted, hmmm? You and me on this mattress? Then we’ll do it good. And I’ll take all the time it takes to end you, little prey… maybe all night long if the mood takes me…’

His wolf. How did he always guess and share the same desires as him? Kix thought, smiling.

‘What Fives said earlier’ Hardcase mumbled, putting his chin on Dogma’s chest, ‘that I was possessive and keeping you in a cage… it made me think. You know, I’ve never been in a long term relationship neither, because the few people I’ve been with vaguely told me the same… But I’d say I’m just protective, not possessive…’

Dogma thought there was here something very comical to say that when he could feel his flower scrupulously tangled with his, but he didn’t say anything and just tenderly nodded.

‘You know what I mean? If you had wanted to go on that mattress, of course I would have let you do it, but I didn’t react because I knew you didn’t have the slightest wish to go on it…’

Again, Dogma didn’t say anything but wondered how Hardcase could have guessed that. Had he read it in his silence? In his heartbeats? Or had he already known him enough to know what he wanted or not? After all, he didn’t want to discover this secret. It was exciting him to believe that he and Hardcase were only one soul now and that their thoughts automatically travelled from one to the other. Instantly, he felt his liana stretching a bit.

‘But’ Hardcase continued, apparently not noticing anything, ‘I will never let someone making fun of you, or forcing you to do something you don’t want… I’m protecting you, that’s all. Fives understood it.’

There was a silence. Despite Dogma’s heart which was making more and more noise in his chest. As Hardcase was all pressed against him, he was necessarily gonna feel it. This time, Dogma wanted him to feel it, to know how much he loved what he was telling him because none had ever taken his defense like he had, by love. He wanted him to do something. But he was only thinking about justifying himself…

‘But yes, it’s true, I admit it’ Hardcase mumbled, nearly blushing, ‘I would prefer to keep you min…’

Not wanting to hold back anymore, Dogma interrupted him by kissing him. With a so soft and little kiss that it showed Dogma had acted under the force of emotion. He had acted, for once, because Hardcase finally admitted being slightly possessive and he loved that. And he acted, because he was dying for it. Lost and without any doubt very surprised when he realized what Dogma had just done, Hardcase smiled, understanding the crowd of information circulating in his brain at lightspeed.

To sum up, it meant: ‘I don’t care because I love you’ and it was probably the most beautiful thing Dogma had ever silently told him. His flower stretched too and his eyes nearly instantly dilated, in front of a blushing Dogma, who was certainly wondering if had done well or not.

‘More’ Hardcase whispered very calm as if he had just seen a shooting star and wanted to see another to enjoy it more and be sure he hadn’t dreamt.

Dogma obeyed just as shyly, landing only a smack on his brother’s lips, as if he was scared of failing a more artistic kiss. And although he appreciated his effort, Hardcase didn’t have the time to enjoy it and to fully feel the clone against him. He wanted more. So he was gonna have more.

‘More, please… it doesn’t matter if you’re scared to do it wrong, I’ll guide you. Just kiss me like you want it…’

Listening to these kind words, Dogma put for the third time his lips on his, a bit more confident, because he instantly felt Hardcase reply and from there, he simply let him come into his mouth. Their tongues, like their flowers intertwining, tangled together and seemed to feed their hungry love. Dogma really enjoyed the clone’s technic to dominate his puck while giving his tongue full satisfaction. All seemed so simple with Hardcase. And Hardcase liked that Dogma was so receptive to his guidance.

Anyway, this one didn’t know towards what this kiss would lead them, whether Hardcase was going to do those wonderful things again to him that he made him try a week ago – he would like to – or if they were simply gonna tightened hard to each other before falling asleep… But now, finally taking the pace, he decided to stop thinking and to just let himself be guided by the love Hardcase was offering him. ‘That’s it, beautiful…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome in the affection world Dogma! You deserved it! There you go Kix!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos! It was fun to write! There is more to come guys…

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that the 79th bathrooms were unusable for the rest of the night – poor Kix – and that Dogma had a truly great time, thanks to Hardcase. So as Rex and Cody. And it's not over for any of them…
> 
> Mando’a translate:  
> riduur: husband  
> kriff: fuck  
> vod: brother/mate


End file.
